


Slow and Steady

by Knott



Category: Killer Joe (2011), True Detective
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>乔来到了路易斯安那。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“谁他妈的是乔？”  
“他是个条子，偶尔干点副业。”  
“什么样的副业？”  
“他杀人。”

 

01

乔•库珀不比一只被砍了头跑到院子里的鸡更活跃，任何一个人只要看他一眼，就能立刻感受到南德州的热浪袭来。一顶宽檐牛仔帽扣在他头顶，和他从不轻易离身的墨镜和皮手套一样是黑色的，纯黑，严实，紧密。好像这还不够，他还套着一件黑色皮衣，黑得能反映月光，黑得像是刚从最浓稠的柏油里面捞出来的。所有这些，全都使得他在街上走动的时候，成为一个显眼的目标。  
马丁第一次见到他的时候，过了十几分钟才意识到那件外套里藏着手铐和警徽。有意思的是，在那件外套里面，乔的衬衫却是白色的，纯净的，全无瑕疵的白色。白得刺眼。乔给马丁的印象，总是让他有点想起另一位，因为这一位也常是不慌不忙的，仿佛自出生以来所做的所有事情，不外乎让别人去等。那些不小心令乔等的人下场如何，马丁不愿去想。  
乔来到路易斯安那不到三小时，他的两个习惯留在了马丁的记忆里。他想讲个关于鹤嘴锄笑话，然而这笑话却是以“我不知道关于鹤嘴锄的任何笑话”开始的，马丁后来才发现他讲的所有笑话全都如此。而当他思考的时候，他的手指有节奏地拨弄着打火机的盖子。  
啪嗒。啪嗒。  
那声音没来由地令马丁回忆起一些不相干的往事，比如在比洛克西，有一个男人在吸食了黑海洛因以后点着了他女朋友的脸。警察找到他的时候他双膝跪下，举着火柴，高声喊道这下好了，她总算被净化了。“哈里路亚——！”他叫嚣。  
马丁打了个寒颤。乔•库珀散发出不受欢迎的热量，却让周围的人感到寒冷。他来自德州。  
乔把脸冲着谷仓外的空气，却是在对他说话。“现在，”他说：“你的搭档在哪？”

 

02

拉斯特在乔到来的那个星期申请了休假，以索尔特的说法，“享用一些个人的时间”。得知消息的时候，马丁正在勒罗伊的办公室里。拉斯特从不这样，就在乔到来以前消失，这绝不是巧合。他动了动胳膊，西装从他的肩膀上滑下来，宿醉令下一个句子像从牙缝间蹦出来的。  
“听着，勒罗伊……”马丁艰难地说。  
“别叫我勒罗伊，”索尔特这杂种说：“那人说他的父亲死了，我能怎么办？”  
而直到乔出现在同一间办公室里时，马丁才明白为什么。那男人站在办公室里的另一头，傲慢得像是上帝派来巡视人间的国王。他咽着步子跨进来，没打量马丁也没理会别的人，而是先谨慎地脱掉了帽子，然后是墨镜和外套。他动作如此之慢，勒罗伊最后咳嗽了一声。  
“马丁，这是库珀，”他指了指：“乔•库珀，他是来协助我们那件案子的。”  
马丁瞪着眼睛，该死的勒罗伊总把他放在两难境地。“什么案子？”  
而他的上司并不买账。“找个案子，好吗？你难道连这件事都办不成？不，别这样看着我，你知道我说的是真话。这是那种局与局之间的交流——沟通的玩意，你知道是什么。”  
他们都忘了乔。而在这一片混乱当中，那家伙只是低着头，把手套慢悠悠地从手指上扯下来。  
当他对面的两个人终于闭嘴的时候，乔侧过头。  
“既然你们谈完了，”他把墨镜的腿小心地叠好：“我能要杯咖啡吗？”  
马丁凝视了他一会，又看了看勒罗伊，后者耸耸肩。马丁最后朝乔勾了勾手指，示意他跟着自己出来。在跨出办公室门以前，马丁弯下腰去捡外套。“啊哈。”乔说。  
他跟在马丁身后走出办公室，像个摆脱不了的讨厌的影子。在咖啡机前停下的时候，他突然以一种意想不到的敏捷按住了马丁的胸膛，咖啡差点洒了一半。  
“这真可爱，”乔说，但眼睛并没有眨动一下：“这里，这儿。你们这些人。”  
“这就是一条操蛋的破水沟。”马丁无意引用拉斯特。但宿醉嘛，它有其弊端。  
“那么，”乔对他的用词视而不见：“我猜他收到我留给他的口信了？”  
“谁？”  
“你的搭档。”  
“什么，拉斯特？”马丁是在这个时候才明白一切的：“你是大老远跑到这儿来找他的？”  
乔把他手上的咖啡杯接了过来，轻轻放在一旁。  
“耐心点，”马丁看着他啜饮着另一杯咖啡：“那是种美德，探员。”

 

03

 

接下来的那一天，乔真的变成了一个无处不在的影子。令事情更糟糕的是，他比拉斯特还要沉默。他不打扰他们的工作，搭着马丁的车抵达现场以后，他也不和巡警，法医，或是当地警察交谈，马丁蹲下来查看尸体的时候，他把手肘支在车门上，嘴里咀嚼着一根草杆，一言不发。  
马丁只有一两次想起他还在那儿，戴着那顶可笑的帽子，专心致志地望着远方。马丁说不出奇怪的地方在哪儿，他在观察，但观察的对象比起别人来说更像是他自己。他对尸体不感兴趣，他成了所有人议论的对象。  
那天他们在佛蒙特附近接到了一宗无名女尸的案子，佛蒙特的治安官要求协助。马丁希望拉斯特在这儿，而不是乔。他打算回去时，乔已经坐在车里了，双目直视前方，吓了他一跳。  
“我希望我能想起关于砍头的什么笑话，”乔说：“但我想不起来。”  
马丁没搭理他。过了一会他想到了什么。“你的枪在哪？”他说。  
“再说一遍？”  
“你的枪在哪？”马丁问道：“我感觉你好像并没有带着它。”  
这是唯一一次乔微笑了一下。他严肃地考虑了片刻。“我挺喜欢你的。”他沉静地说。  
操，这根本是对牛弹琴。马丁愤然发动了车子，得加大马力才能离开这摊泥泞。  
“但你再侮辱我一回，我就把你的蛋割下来，喂到你的嘴里，”乔又说：“清楚了吗？”  
老天。马丁重新期盼拉斯特的假期快点结束，临阵退缩的杂种。第二天，他们在审讯室里，无头女尸的案子牵扯出了好几个可能的嫌疑人，必须依靠讯问室。马丁还没问出第一个问题，乔拖过一把椅子坐了下来，此后他就一直坐在那儿，好像重得挪不动步了，而且他身体的重量正拖着这把椅子，这张桌子和这个房间一起沉下去。他一动也不动。  
那天他们很快就成功了，马丁觉得那大概是因为乔的那种目光。没人受得了被那种目光盯上，不是所有人都能承受那份目光的份量。它沉甸甸的，纹丝不动，而且危险，令人想起眼镜蛇盯上它的猎物。在审讯过程中，乔自始自终没有说过一句话。马丁后来准备离开了，他站起来，盯着单向玻璃的另一头。“你在看什么？”马丁问。  
“你认为他们在另一头能看到什么，”乔说：“嘿，大胆地猜一下，来吧。”  
“和我们在这头看到的东西一样，”马丁没客气：“你是个奇怪的杂种，对吧。”  
那家伙笑起来，但嘴唇没动。“我猜你一定擅长讲笑话，Marty。”  
于是从那天起乔自作主张开始管他叫马蒂，也就是从那天起，在路上经过快餐店的时候，乔开口了。“停下来，”他说：“我想我们需要一些。”  
“鸡块？”马丁好不容易才理解他的意思：“哪一种？”  
“腿就很好，”乔说：“谢谢。”

 

04

 

克里斯报完地址以后把电话挂了，马丁骂了一声操，紧了紧领带。地址在伊拉斯附近，如果他抓紧时间的话，天黑以前能到那儿。关于无头女尸案，他得到了一条线索，他并不是很热衷于向乔报告这个，但他不希望让索尔特以为他撇开库珀单干。  
房子里头没有亮灯，雨下得很厉害，这一切都像是一部B级电影里的场景，唯一不同的是马丁——那个倒霉透顶的主人公——拉起翻领从车上下来，匆匆跑到屋子前。  
他刚要拍门，发现屋门没锁，马丁钻进屋内，寻思是否应该找到电灯开关。这时突然一记猛拳把他打倒在地，居高临下地，有人把他压在了地板上。灯亮了，乔骑在他的腰上，掐住他的喉咙，用枪顶住了他的双眼正中。马丁举起手。  
“嘿！嘿——！”马丁喊道：“是我，操，你他妈的对每个客人都这样？”  
乔像是没听见一般还是重重地骑在他身上，膝盖死死地扣住他的肋骨，马丁不舒服地动弹了一下，枪口警告似的抵得更紧了。马丁无奈地解释开了：“我收到条线索……关于案子的……你的房门没锁，所以我想……你到底打算放我起来还是怎么样？”  
乔站起来，马丁揉了揉手腕。乔全身赤裸，而马丁现在都不觉得这事有什么奇怪的了，操。  
他站起身来，一阵呻吟声在屋内响了起来，因为光线的昏暗更显得嘶哑。乔看了看马丁。  
“Well，”马丁实话实说：“我不知道那他妈的是谁，我只知道那肯定不是我。”  
乔耸耸肩，他把枪稳稳地放到一边，依然像是在遵守着什么约定俗成的沉默规则，马丁这才注意到他的脸。“你的鼻子怎么了？”他抹了抹自己的鼻子：“这儿。那是血吗？”  
“再说一遍？”乔说，他擦过马丁的肩膀朝屋内走去，房内的灯短暂地开了一会，又关上了。  
马丁不安地在地板上交换着双脚的重心，从房间内传来的衣物的摩擦声，还有更低沉，令人血脉偾张的呻吟声无法忽视，马丁差点想要不告而别。乔是个怪胎，没别的，马丁发誓他还听到了手铐碰撞的脆响，房间的门半掩着。马丁的视线落在那把枪上。  
乔出来时，已经套上了衬衫。马丁双脚钉在原地，看着那家伙笔直朝他走来，随后越过他的肩膀去拿那把枪，乔的气息让马丁紧张起来，他的呼吸很重。他很危险，这是马丁的直觉。  
但乔当着他的面把枪上了膛，放在自己的腿间比了比。  
“Well，”他面无表情地说：“至少现在你知道我的枪是什么样子了，哈特探员。”

 

05

电话打进来那时，他们正站在棺材边上。墓穴里除了一幅干巴巴的骨骸以外什么也没有，多年的尘埃和骨骸混合在一起，气味刺鼻。马丁呛着接了电话。  
“他在哪儿？”  
“拉斯特？”马丁认出了那个声音：“你还好吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道……”马丁瞟了眼乔，他躬着背，抄着手盯着墓穴，哪怕他现在躺到里面去马丁也不吃惊，他得看着点这疯子：“你的声音听起来……无论如何，索尔特问起过你。”  
“噢是吗？”拉斯特说：“让他操自己去吧。把电话给乔。”  
这是个错误的决定，马丁认为。乔指了指自己的鼻子：“我？”  
马丁索性把电话塞进他手里。乔把它贴近脸颊。“是的……对……为什么？恩？……别再对我改变计划，拉斯特。”  
这是他说的最后一句话。  
乔回到车子上以后，马丁试着找点话题。“至少他听起来不错。”他拍了拍自己的大腿。  
乔侧过头看着他，好像他是全美国最大的傻瓜，马丁回以无懈可击的微笑。  
“想要知道更多关于拉斯特的事吗？”乔拨弄着打火机：“还是我应该叫他Crash？”  
马丁把目光从犯罪现场移回，好好审视了一番那张脸。  
“你是怎么知道这个的？”他问：“你介意告诉我你们是怎么认识的吗？”  
乔在副驾驶座位上，和空空的墓穴一样不愿交出答案。马丁正要发动车子，他迟疑了。  
“听着，我不在乎你是个多大的混球，好吗？”马丁比划了一下：“但……”  
“他的前搭档，”乔回答：“我杀了他。当时是七月，我想。”  
马丁过了一会才反应过来。“这是个坏笑话吗？”他以自己特有的方式皱起眉头，眉间出现了一道深深的褶皱。  
“他该预先付给我钱，”乔没回答他的问题：“预先，这是规则。”  
马丁猜这时候也许轮到他问一个问题，但他对这问题不是很热心。“发生了什么？”那只是个礼节性问题，关于乔这种人，你知道的越少越好。  
“我们达成了别的安排，”乔想了想：“你曾经有过一个仆从吗？”  
“一个什么？”马丁的后槽牙酸疼起来：“他没付给你钱，是吗？这就是你来这儿的原因？”  
他后悔问了最后一个问题，因为回去的路上，乔没再说过一个字，他手中的打火机一直在响，越来越慢，也越来越快。  
啪嗒。啪嗒。嗒。

 

06

 

回想起来，事情不是没有一点预兆。十五天以前，他们在加油站停下车子，马丁从洗手间回来的时候，拉斯特不见了。他等了很久，几乎到了他以为自己都要放弃的时候，拉斯特出现了。马丁先是听到车门被粗暴拉开的声音，拉斯特坐了进来。他神色紧张。  
“他回来了。”拉斯特对马丁说。  
“谁回来了？”  
“杀手乔，”拉斯特说：“白痴。”  
“这是你提到过的那个家伙？那个德州的家伙？”  
“嗯哼，”拉斯特在思考着什么，拇指抵在下唇上：“他就像是另一个版本的我，马蒂。”  
“听起来像是家庭团聚，”马丁幸灾乐祸地笑起来：“所以你在担心什么？”  
“我恨他，马蒂，”拉斯特说：“他让我看见我自己——我操蛋的自己。”  
他们从加油站重新上了公路，拉斯特全程一直在怀疑有人跟踪，马丁都把这事给忘了，他现在想起来了。哪怕他再怎么粗心，侦探的直觉阻止他直接向乔问起这件事。马丁打了几个电话，用了一些人情，搞到了拉斯特过去那些搭档的档案。  
韦斯利•罗斯•威瑟看起来更像是那个倒霉鬼。他是七月份死的，死于一场交通事故，车子起火了，那可怜的混蛋显然没来得及逃出来。那家伙被认定为死于意外。马丁关上窗口。  
“为什么不告诉别人，马蒂？”  
声音从身后传来，他打了个激灵。乔不知什么时候站在了他身后，距离他很近，他聚精会神地盯着电脑屏幕，一只手越过马丁的肩膀，扣在他握鼠标的手上，他的声音就在马丁耳边。  
“首先，你能不能别这样突然袭击我？”马丁抽回自己的手：“其次，我还不确定这是你干的。如果每个宣称自己杀过人的疯子我都当真，我早就丢掉我的工作了，伙计。”  
乔赞许地拍了拍他的肩膀，马丁不喜欢他居高临下的态度。  
“说到这个，”乔说，他用这种目光看人时，眼部附近的肌肉微微缩紧：“我需要你的帮忙。”  
马丁关上电脑，朝周围看了看，没人注意他们。  
“关于什么？”马丁说。  
“我们共同的朋友，”乔侧着一边身子，靠在档案柜上：“从我这儿逃走了。你能相信这个吗？”  
“你确定他是逃走了，”马丁说：“还是他只是试着杀你？”  
“别和我争论。”乔说。  
马丁叹了口气。“我们从哪开始？”  
乔伸出手在他肩膀上捏了一下，马丁正要说什么，乔皱起眉头注视着他的手指头。  
“所以，”他回头看了玛莎一眼：“那根老二是你的？有意思。”  
“去操你自己吧。”马丁回答。  
乔咧开嘴笑了起来，好像突然失明了似的。他动作优雅地戴上帽子，朝马丁点点头。  
“这就对了。”他说。

 

07

 

他们再一次经过了快餐店，不是同一家，但乔好像根本不在乎差别。马丁注视着他接过炸鸡桶，放在自己的膝盖上，仔细而慎重地抽出一张附赠的餐巾纸。  
“你就不怕我杀了你？”马丁问道，他实在是太好奇了。  
乔揭开盖子，然后把餐巾纸打开放在膝盖上。  
“腿，谢谢。”他说。

 

08

 

他们回到乔的住处那儿，快八点了，马丁在车上磨蹭了一会，直到他确定他已经给出足够的时间令那家伙把他自己的破事收拾好了，他才钻出车外。他踏上台阶，有意弄出点声响让屋里的人知道他来了。  
“你知道，我正在想……”马丁一边进门一边说：“你这儿不会正好有体育频道？”  
没人回答，马丁试探着敲了敲墙壁。“或者一杯冰啤酒？”  
还是寂静无声。“来吧，”马丁警惕起来，他伸手去碰枪：“别这么小气。”  
有什么东西骨碌碌滚到了他脚下，他后退半步打开了灯。看清楚他枪口前面的那一幕时，马丁摇摇头。“拉斯特，”他说：“搞什么鬼？”  
拉斯特正扣住乔的喉咙把他压在餐桌上，拧住他的胳膊，乔的额头上冒着冷汗，马丁估摸至少有一条胳膊脱了臼。拉斯特的另一只手握着枪，对准了乔的太阳穴。马丁坐下来。他也许该庆幸这操蛋的地方还有椅子。  
“鉴于你目前的情况，我猜你是没时间说你好了，”马丁喷着鼻子：“这是怎么回事？”  
拉斯特没在乎他，更紧地掐住了乔的喉咙，后者的呼吸变得艰难，马丁别过头不看他紫涨的脸。“这是正当防卫？”马丁只是为了找点话说：“还是你先找他的麻烦？”  
“我不在乎。”拉斯特说，连看也没看马丁。马丁四处看了看。“你闯进了这家伙的房子？”  
“我说了我不在乎，马蒂，”拉斯特狠狠拽了一下乔的胳膊：“更何况，这里不是这杂种的房子。”  
“多大的胜利，”马丁咕哝，他抓起外套：“Well，我厌倦了被卡在你们两个人中间，我想这是我该离开的时候了，还真是待客之道啊，伙计。”最后那句话是对乔说的。  
“你他妈的来这里干什么？”拉斯特说。那一下很有用，疼痛使乔笑出声来了。疯子。  
马丁转过身盯着他。“你知道你的枪没有消声器，对吧？”他看着拉斯特的脸想要找出答案：“如果你在这时候开枪，半个街区都会听见。”  
“我看起来像是在乎吗？”拉斯特回答。  
“那么，杀了他，”马丁耸耸肩：“你在等什么？”  
乔的脸扭曲起来，对着灯光他露出一个使人毛骨悚然的笑容，他咯咯笑起来，呛咳着，拉斯特厌恶地松开掐住他喉咙的手，但没挪开枪。马丁带着点同情望着乔，这家伙明显疯了。  
“他不能。”  
拉斯特一松开手，乔就吐出这三个字，然后像条钻进泥里的鳗鱼一样闭上了嘴。  
拉斯特哼了一声，他看着马丁。  
“留下来？”  
马丁无所谓。“只要你能让鸡腿先生闭上嘴。”他说。  
拉斯特掐住乔的下颚，俯下身注视着他几秒，直到他们眼睛对着眼睛。乔突然不笑了，拉斯特松开手站起身，把枪扣回枪套里。乔呛咳着直起身子，他用一种阴沉的目光看着拉斯特走向厨房的背影。直到拉斯特从厨房回来，马丁才注意到他把乔用手铐扣在了椅子上，他差点要夸奖干得好了，要不是拉斯特把一瓶开了盖的啤酒扑通一声放在他跟前，让他闭上了嘴。  
他自己坐下来，抓住一瓶啤酒，没着急喝。  
“混球，这是德州，”他指了指乔：“德州，这是混球。”然后他灌下一大口啤酒。  
马丁看了看乔。“我们见过面了。”他说。  
“没有在我的介绍下，”拉斯特回答：“至于你，别再说一个字，喝你的啤酒。”  
最后那句话是对乔说的。马丁后悔为这瓶啤酒而留下来，这种诡异的气氛使得他极其不适应，在这张桌子旁的两个人看起来无数次试图干掉彼此，此刻却和平地一起喝着啤酒，更怪异的是，乔的目光热诚地，近乎疯狂地望着拉斯特，如同他已经死了，他的眼球无法转动，如同他刚刚发现了一种宗教，能让他得到足够的惩罚。  
“我猜这也是我们三个见面的时候了，”乔举起啤酒：“敬路易斯安那。”  
马丁问出一句没头没脑的话。“你死了吗？”  
“很可能，”乔平静地说，他看了一眼拉斯特：“问问他吧。”  
马丁继续下一个问题。“你也同样会杀了我吗？”  
乔想了想，拉斯特在点烟，他面前的啤酒瓶已经空了，他把烟灰直接掸进乔的酒瓶里，乔没理会。“我是个更愿意相信不存在明天的人。”乔说，马丁到现在已经习惯他的答非所问了。  
“除非什么？”  
乔并不急着回答，而是转向了拉斯特。他突然摆出了一副令人恶心的亲热劲。  
“嘿，你杀了迈尔斯？”乔说：“我还挺喜欢那家伙的。”  
“别假装你是第一次见到我，”拉斯特说：“这一招从我十四岁起就不管用了。”  
马丁觉得自己也需要来上一根烟。乔冲他转过脸来，马丁后悔阻止拉斯特掐死他，拉斯特过去认识这家伙的念头让他不舒服，乔好像猜到了他的想法。  
“猜猜看。”乔说，非常缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

09

乔正在给拉斯特刮胡子。  
在镜子里，他们构成了一幅奇特的画面。拉斯特仰起头，允许乔碰触他的脆弱部位，乔的身体和他紧贴着，整个人把他紧紧地包裹住，他的手指顺着拉斯特的背心的轮廓游走，比起挑逗，反而类似揣摩。他摆弄着剃须刀的那只手，动作几乎算得上温柔。乔胸有成竹地推动着剃刀，好像那不过是一件微不足道的小玩意。结束最后一下时，他突然抬手扣住了拉斯特的脖子，手中的剃须刀对准了他的喉咙。  
突然绷紧的气氛让马丁紧张起来，但拉斯特闭上眼睛，仰起头，一幅随便的模样。乔的手指划过拉斯特的耳垂，颧骨，来到他的嘴唇上，拉斯特朝后倒去，把身体的重量交到乔身上，就在他完全交出控制的前一刻，他们分开了。  
马丁伸出手，碰了碰拉斯特的脸颊。那一小块皮肤仍然温热：这是真的。  
“借过。”乔说。  
他从马丁和拉斯特中间擦过去，朝屋内走去。再次走出来时，他提着他的外套，好像那是一只刚被猎枪打死的小动物，而他提着它的尾巴，确保它伤口处流出的血不会碰到他的腿。他把外套铺好，把帽子轻轻盖在上面，确保一切整整齐齐。然后他开始有条不紊地，一粒一粒系上衬衫的纽扣。

“这就是乔。”拉斯特说。  
“谁他妈的是乔？”  
“他是个条子，偶尔干点副业。”  
“什么样的副业？”  
“他杀人。”拉斯特说完这句话，紧紧地闭上了嘴。  
乔已经把衬衫整理好了，他转向他的右侧，那里没有人。  
“我们可以走了吗？”乔说。  
马丁现在都懒得和他争辩了，他转向拉斯特。  
“那天晚上你差点杀了他，而现在你打算让他跟着我们？”  
拉斯特砰地一声关上储物柜的门。“你有更好的主意？”他说。  
马丁闭上了嘴。

10

“让乔去干。”  
“什么，这个？”  
“他对付这种事情有自己的一套。”  
“哈，这个我倒不怀疑，”马丁干笑几声，随即意识到拉斯特是认真的：“你确定？”  
拉斯特一整个早上神经都绷得很紧。马丁把咖啡递给他的时候，他正在桌子后面走神，在他的桌上，摆放着罪案现场的照片。最显眼的一张对准了尸体脖子上整齐的切口。  
车一抵达乔就神不知鬼不觉地消失了，他们在车内等着。马丁讨厌等待。  
十五分钟后乔钻进车后座，依次看了看两人，举起手上的东西。  
“冰棍？”他轻快地说。好像那是本世纪最伟大的发明。

 

11

“史蒂夫会认为我们占了他的便宜。”马丁说：“这毕竟是他的案子。”  
“你说什么？”乔说。  
“我刚才在说，史蒂夫会认为我们占了他的便宜。”  
“而那是为什么？”乔说。  
“因为我们现在确定了这案子是一件连环杀人案，他必须把手头的案子交给我们，而他不会喜欢这样。”  
“忽略他就好了。”拉斯特说，他坐在副驾驶座位上。  
“那只是种表达。”乔说。  
“什么是？”马丁感觉到事情很不对劲。  
“忽略我，”乔凝视着正在点烟的拉斯特：“那只是他的一种表达。”  
“无论如何，像我说的，”马丁没理他：“史蒂夫会提起这件事的。”  
“告诉我更多的关于这个史蒂夫的事，”乔说：“来吧。”  
“什么？”  
“告诉我史蒂夫的事，”乔说：“胖子？瘦子？不高不矮？中国人？”  
“他就只是，”马丁说：“史蒂夫——你到底打算问什么？”  
“我认识一个叫做史蒂夫的，”乔说：“用烫斗杀人，而且喜欢收藏烫斗，我想那是一举两得——不是所有人都有这种好运气。  
马丁转过身来。“难道抓杀人犯不是你的分内事？”  
“我挺喜欢他的，”乔想了想：“在那一行里，他算得上是个艺术家。”  
“好极了。”马丁说。“艺术家，操。”  
乔转向拉斯特。“说一个字，”他指指马丁：“我就能替你杀了他。”  
“像过去那样？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那是不会发生的。”拉斯特说。  
“不？”  
乔像个没法挪动脖子的疯子一样直直盯着拉斯特的后背，拉斯特一次也没有回头。  
马丁举起手。“嘿，留心你们在谈论的是谁，伙计们。”  
这段对话发生在蒂米正在前面疯狂地逃跑，而他们开车追赶的途中，蒂米除了是个毒贩，显然还有一项特长，就是像个疯子一样开车。为了追上他，马丁最后不得不把车开得飞快，就在他把车开上另一条公路的时候，乔把帽子摘了下来，盖在脸上。  
“你们介意我先睡一会儿吗？”德州来的那位先生说。  
“他一定是在开玩笑。”马丁望着拉斯特。  
“他没有，”拉斯特说。  
“我没有。”乔说，帽子滑下来了一点，遮住了他的半张脸。  
他闭上眼睛，不一会就睡着了。

12

乔醒来的时候，马丁和拉斯特只差一步就要吵了起来。乔拍了拍帽子，将翘起来的边沿细致地抚平。随后他好像突然想起了这车里还有别人。  
“你们在干什么？”  
马丁回答他的问题的时候气喘吁吁，他不知道拉斯特突然发了什么疯。  
“这看起来像是什么？”他吼道。  
乔咔嚓打开了打火机的盖子，旁若无人地凝视着火焰。“绳子？”他的回答近乎天真。  
马丁恍然大悟。他咬着牙。  
“任何事情碰上你都变成不折不扣的疯狂，”他抓紧方向盘：“对吧？”  
乔关上打火机，好像才发现是马丁在和他说话。  
“让我想想，”他看看马丁，又看看拉斯特：“你操过他？”  
拉斯特眯起眼睛，方向盘回到了马丁手里。  
“我们从未操过，”拉斯特对乔一字一句地说：“你个白痴。”  
乔张开嘴，疯狂地，无声地大笑起来。

13

蒂米不到三句话就全招了。马丁把枪挪开，不再对准那家伙的鼻子，他收起枪，拉斯特站在他身后不远处。乔像个影子一样站在拉斯特后面，他好像很享受这样。  
“现在，如果你可以，”马丁对蒂米说：“数到一百……”  
但乔一个箭步冲上去，给了那家伙一个耳光，马丁还没拉开他们两个，乔已经把那家伙按在身下，高高扬起了拳头。马丁拉住他的时候，蒂米被揍得鼻青脸肿。  
“你干嘛要这么干！”马丁冲他叫嚷。  
“这事情，”乔说：“和我接下来要干的事情有同样的理由。”  
乔举起枪对准了马丁的脸。拉斯特——在此之前一直袖手旁观——此刻走上前去，察看着蒂米的面孔。好像他是个法医，正在解剖一具尸体。  
“还活着。”他下了结论，对蒂米说：“滚吧。”  
蒂米连滚带爬地逃离了这个地方，拉斯特直起身子，关上打火机。

“嘿！”马丁喊住拉斯特：“你是不是忘了什么事？比如鸡腿先生正用枪指着我的脸？”  
他们在一座废弃的农场里，烟囱堵死了，农舍后是干旱的农田。坏掉的拖拉机停在一边，这儿到处都是迷宫，一具尸体完全可以在这儿待上一个月不被人发现。马丁可以去够自己的枪，但那难保不会让库珀占得先机，在他身上先开个窟窿。  
“乔，”拉斯特的中指和拇指稳稳地夹住烟：“停下来。”  
戴帽子的家伙聚精会神地盯着马丁的脸。“如果我说不呢？”  
拉斯特想了想。“我会把你的脸切下来，喂到你嘴里，让你窒息致死。”他平静地说。  
乔稳稳地举着枪。“听起来很美味，”他说：“还有吗？”  
拉斯特从后面给了他一拳，枪掉在地上。拉斯特按住他的肩膀，又给了他一记。马丁弯下腰，拾起那把枪，顶住了乔的后心。  
“起来，牛仔。”马丁压低声音说。  
乔朝一旁狠狠啐出一口带血的唾沫，举起双手。  
马丁把乔绑在了谷仓里唯一一把椅子上，拉斯特试了试绳子。“行了。”他宣布。  
“然后怎么办？”  
“我建议我们开枪打死他。”拉斯特说。  
“你还是我？”  
乔想对此发表意见。两人一致转过身来，异口同声地说：“乔，闭嘴。”

14

马丁等了半包烟的功夫，拉斯特才出现。  
“太他妈的慢了，”马丁抱怨道：“别告诉我你杀了他。”  
拉斯特做了次深呼吸，目光渐渐找到焦点。“我们得离开。”他说。

路况很差，这一带的住户渐渐都搬走了。管道工程。马丁拽了拽领带。  
“你感觉到了吗？”  
拉斯特正在埋头研究地图。“什么。”  
“不好的预感，”马丁说：“关于这桩案子的。我的意思是，我感觉我们陷入了一个迷宫。”  
拉斯特把地图叠好，看着他。“开你的车吧。”  
马丁瞥了一眼倒后镜。“你不担心那家伙？”  
“我十四岁时就认识他了，”拉斯特说：“他会没事的。”  
“说到这个，”马丁说：“你们到底是怎么认识的？”  
“我十四岁的时候，有一天，这家伙出现在晚餐餐桌上，只有我们两个，”拉斯特说：“他在我父亲的位置上坐下来，打开了收音机。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我从房间里出来，亮出了我父亲的双筒猎枪，告诉他我随时可以轰掉他的腿。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“他的眼睛亮起来，像过圣诞节。他问了问我的名字，然后说我们会再见面的。”  
“操。”  
“‘操’是个正确的词，”拉斯特说：“为什么想知道这个？”  
“唔，”马丁抚摸着自己的下巴：“如果你需要什么，你知道……”  
“不，我很好，”拉斯特回答：“谢谢。”  
马丁有点意外地看着他。“你明白我的意思。”  
“我明白，”拉斯特说：“我说我很好，谢谢。”  
“我是说，那天在我们俩之间发生的事，如果你什么时候想要继续……”  
“马蒂，”拉斯特打断了他：“我现在没有心思谈这个。”  
一星期前的那件意外清晰地浮现在马丁的脑海里。他们在更衣室里扭打的那一幕，后来演变成了一个吻，马丁想不起来是谁先吻的谁了。马丁现在还能回忆起拉斯特当时的样子，他的脸颊，因为失眠而凹陷的眼窝，颧骨和下颚处绷紧的皮肤。马丁还记得他们接吻时，拉斯特的目光中有种不安分的东西，好像急需什么。  
他回过神来。拉斯特的目光令他想起了炎炎夏日里的烟草地。  
“他真的帮你杀死了韦斯利？”马丁艰难地咽下一口唾沫。  
“听着，马蒂，”拉斯特专注的目光停留在他的侧脸上：“我现在要说的话对你，对我们来说很重要，你听清楚了吗？”  
马丁点头。“乔渴望的是谋杀，或者童话。”  
马丁又点点头，其实他并没有明白。“所以，”他说：“他是个……”  
“他是个杀手。”  
拉斯特说话的样子，好像那是一则谜语的谜底。

 

15

马丁在那一刻并没有意识到，就是在那天晚上，一切都改变了。  
因为乔的出现，拉斯特决定暂时不回自己的公寓。他们回到马丁的公寓里，发现乔就坐在餐桌边。他们没有摆脱他，他回来了。  
“玩儿我吧。”  
马丁盯着桌子对面那张脸，喃喃自语。  
“我告诉过你了。”拉斯特告诉他。  
他是两人之中比较镇定的那一个。他在乔对面坐了下来，那张椅子同样挂着乔的外套。  
乔的重新出现使得一切都变得扭曲而可笑，好象是一个比例失调的噩梦。乔的脸上带着大方的豁达，他轻轻揭开盖着食物的那层保鲜膜，香气充满了整个空间，食物冒着热气。  
“吞拿鱼砂锅，”乔张开手做了个拥抱的姿势：“我来为你们装盘？”

 

16

 

马丁不确定那天晚上是怎么结束的了，他们都喝了点酒。第二天早上，他在地板上醒来时，乔就在他跟前，单膝跪在地上，身上什么也没穿，却套着靴子。乔近距离地观察着他的脸，仿佛在观察培养皿里的细菌。马丁没动，但他的嘴唇颤动了一下。乔的目光碰到了他的目光，马丁注意到他脸上有皮带扣留下的伤痕。  
“你在看什么？”马丁找回自己的声音以后说：“这是哪儿？”  
“何必急着离开，马蒂？”乔用一种甜蜜得腻人的嗓音说：“为什么要让他们把不要的案子推给你？你知道哪怕你破了这桩案子也不会有什么不同，何不留下来呢？”  
“留在哪？”马丁想坐起来，但头痛令他放弃了：“拉斯特在哪？”  
“留在这里，和我们待在一起。”  
乔的手撑在马丁的腋窝下面，那张脸离马丁很近。  
马丁对这种梦魇一般，好像随时准备把他吞没的气氛感到很不舒服，意外得来的舒适暖洋洋地包裹着他的全身，承诺解决他的所有问题，他感到不适应。他张了张嘴，好一会才想起问题的后半部分。他重复一遍。“拉斯特在哪？”  
乔松开手，冷漠的态度好像和方才根本不是一个人。“他睡着了。”  
马丁又试了一次，想要站起来，但他的身体软绵绵的。  
“你对他干了什么？”马丁警觉地问：“你在昨晚的晚餐里放了什么？”  
乔不回答。马丁又问：“是你杀了那些女人，是吗？”  
还是没有答案，有一阵子乔离开了他的视野。他胡乱挥了挥手臂，摸到了一件可以抓住的东西，感觉像是椅子腿的一部分。他抓住它，刚欠起一点身子，在他上方就出现了乔的脸。乔抬起脚，靴跟踩住马丁的胸膛。  
“留下来，”他吐出那个单词：“这对你有好处，相信我，马蒂。”  
他正要表示反对，乔以令人难以想象的敏捷低下身子，给了他一拳，他昏睡过去，后脑勺重重地撞在地板上。

17

整个农场像荒废了一般，只有马丁独自醒着。他的目光从锈迹斑斑的打捆机落到空荡荡的栅栏，再转向那扇破败的，敞开的木门，最后落到干燥的，裂开的土地上。它们褐色的目光回望着他，一只乌鸫鸟落在烟囱上，并不鸣叫，像在等待着什么。角落里结着蜘蛛网。  
阳光透过门上的裂口照入，非常刺目，让人感到不舒服。  
自醒来以后马丁就一直等待着，什么也没有发生，没有人来查看他，世界好像忘了他在这儿，他一等到麻木消退就立刻试着活动。他站起身来了。  
农舍和谷仓之间有一串足印，马丁跟着它们走进谷仓。他弯下腰，进到那个幽暗，凉爽的空间里，这里显然比他方才所在的阁楼更少使用，空气透出一种霉味，马丁尽量放轻脚步，在他还不确定自己处在什么样的境况以前，他不愿贸然行事。

伴随着他的脚步，一幕景象展开在他的眼前。  
乔的胸膛贴着拉斯特的后背，他的双手从拉斯特的腋下穿过，紧紧地抱住了他。一只扣住了拉斯特的喉咙，另一只手绕过他的侧腰，抚摸着他的胸膛，缓慢地，抵达他的乳头，随后往更下方探去。马丁听到了几声模糊的低吟，乔低下头，在拉斯特的耳边说了什么，马丁知道他碰到了拉斯特身上的枪痕。  
那阵呻吟过后，拉斯特保持了长时间的安静，直到乔的手指向下探入他的股间，按住了他的阴茎，拉斯特闭着眼睛，头靠在乔的肩膀上，他的另一只手痉挛地抬起来，按住了乔的手腕。阴暗的谷仓里只有少量的光线，乔长久地，缓慢地爱抚着他怀里的那具赤裸的躯体。这是一幅马丁没道理地觉得自己应该回避的景象。乔的手指正在做的事情，那些马丁无法估量的事，使得拉斯特发出扭曲的，嘶哑的呻吟，这声音令马丁记起那天晚上在乔的住处听到的响声。  
乔突然用双手扣住拉斯特的腰，把他狠狠往后一提，更紧地贴上他的衬衫并且引导他的臀部摩擦着自己。  
拉斯特闷哼着，把腿张开了些，乔抓住他的短发，舌头舔进他的耳廓。  
“嘘，”乔说，好像世界只有他们两个人，而他的话并没有特定的对象：“嘘。”  
不受控制地，马丁的脚步往谷仓的更深处走去。

18

乔抬起脸，深深吸进一口空气。  
“嗨探员，”他说：“你想要加入我们吗？”  
马丁的声音含糊地不像他自己。”我……“  
”就他妈的进来，马蒂。“拉斯特说，嗓音低哑。”别废话。“

19

马丁留在了那所房子里。由于他在场，拉斯特和乔之间的气氛得到了缓和，好像他是一种缓冲剂。乔依然我行我素，大部分时间没有人知道他去了哪儿，干些什么，而他在的时候，他只是让所有人都不自在。  
有一天早上乔从他自己的卧室里出来，像平时一样把一只胳膊抬起，系着自己的袖扣，马丁和拉斯特不得不喘息着分开，他径直从马丁身旁擦了过去。  
拉斯特抓住马丁的背部，把他扳下来和自己接吻的时候，乔在桌上取了一块炸鸡腿，放在自己腿间，朝他们比了比。“嘿！”他大声叫道，摆了摆胯。  
“我猜我们每个人都有自己对应的时间，对吧。”乔说。  
他拍了拍马丁的屁股，朝拉斯特眨眨眼。“你打算什么时候告诉他‘鞭子’的事情？”他说。  
“鞭——什么？”马丁瞪着他。  
“‘鞭子’，”乔耸耸肩，他转向拉斯特：“怎么，你没告诉他？”  
乔戴上帽子，扬长而去。拉斯特点燃一根烟，意味深长地做出了结论。  
“只是因为没人吮他的老二。”他说。  
马丁想到了一件事。“他是否……”他做了个手势。  
拉斯特眯起眼睛，把乔的打火机合上，扔到一旁。  
“他不能。”他说。  
“不能，”马丁试着搞明白他的意思：“还是‘不能’不能？”  
“他没办法操任何东西，”拉斯特沉默地说：“除了他自己。”  
“操。”马丁说：“因为什么？”  
“我不知道，他告诉我他生来就带着这个诅咒，”拉斯特说：“告诉我他恨他的父母——一段时间里，我觉得他对我来说再完美不过。”  
“哪一段时间？”  
“我在休斯顿中枪以后，”拉斯特说：“他把我带了回去，管我叫Crash——他杀了韦斯利——我欠他一笔人情，马蒂。”  
“因为他救了你？”  
拉斯特把烟蒂熄灭，然后说道：“因为我恨他。”

21

拉斯特的胳膊反剪在身后，跪在地上，手铐划破皮肤。皮革沉重滚烫，像另一层皮肤，把他的上身勉强裹住，但无法遮住他赤裸的双腿，和膝盖的红肿。被包裹在皮衣里的躯体在隐秘地流汗，汗水很快地冷下去，变得粘腻，愈发加重皮肤与皮革之间的摩擦，使得身体对爱抚变得敏感，并使得任何碰触变得不堪忍受。一只冰冷的手沿着皮革探入，爱抚他的皮肤，激起细小的颤栗，使得他的呼吸一下子绷紧了。他弓起身子，喘息着，乔揪住他的头发，迫使他抬头。  
“张嘴，”乔凝视着他，用不容置疑的语调催促：“张嘴，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特的嘴唇紧抿着，一如既往地沉默，摆出顽固而拒绝的姿态。但乔的一只手扣住了他的肩膀，另一只手来到了他的喉头处，猛地收紧，以至他不能呼吸。  
拉斯特的呼吸变得急促。这套动作乔又做了好几次，先是温柔的抚摸，然后——毫无预兆地——紧紧地掐住他的脖子直到他不能呼吸，直到那粗暴的动作在他的喉头上留下红印。  
马丁的拇指逗弄着他的喉结。拉斯特勉强张开嘴，他的嘴唇干燥，但他的背部湿漉漉的，汗水使得皮革贴在他的皮肤上。乔松开对他的钳制，从身后抱住了他，马丁抓住他的下巴，给了他一个有力的吻作为安慰。  
“还好吗？”马丁问道。  
拉斯特闭上眼睛，他的喉结滚动着。“操进来就是了。”他哑着嗓子说。马丁将阴茎直接插了进来，一直深入他的喉头。

 

22

马丁不愿去想他们的行为已经越过了一条看不见的界限——甚至很难称得上正常。有时候他们之间的氛围会变得怪异而紧张，这类事情没有预兆，马丁只能认为事情本身便是如此。  
早上，乔拿拉斯特过去的卧底身份开起了玩笑，拉斯特突然把早餐盘子推到一旁，沉下声音，然后乔跪下来给马丁口交。  
拉斯特当时的模样，致使马丁无法分清那句话里挑衅的成分更多，还是只是个玩笑。令马丁惊讶的是乔马上就跪了下来，裤子褪到脚踝，吞入马丁的阴茎。他的舌头灵巧放荡，丝毫不知节制，技巧令人惊讶，当他吮吸马丁的时候，拉斯特面带阴沉打量着他。他叉着腰，微微昂起头。  
乔用尽所有技巧，延长马丁的高潮。他还引诱马丁把戴着戒指的手指伸进他的口腔，用舌头舔湿它们，戒指会弄伤舌头好像令他愈发兴奋。  
那些将插进拉斯特身体里的手指。肮脏和堕落永远比循规蹈矩的爱更能让马丁勃起，随后，拉斯特让马丁操了他，允许马丁射在他的体内，而乔在一旁看着那些手指，没入拉斯特的身体里。  
他肆无忌惮地呻吟。

23

另一些日子更为平静，他们在一起，好像嫉妒和罅隙永远无法碰触他们。乔把手探进拉斯特腰间时他没抗拒，马丁看见他们的时候，他任由乔把头埋在他的肩膀上，吻咬他的喉结，他仰起头，交出喉咙，发出呻吟。  
“马蒂。”在呼吸与呼吸的间隙间，拉斯特叫他的名字。  
马丁走过去吻他，他抓住马丁的上臂。  
马丁猛地坐起来，额头冷汗直冒，他发现自己正坐在车里。  
一只胳膊越过敞开的车窗揪住了他的领子，乔认真地看着他。  
“你要到哪儿去？马蒂？”  
“我要离开这里。”马丁说。  
“离开这里。”乔重复道：“到哪儿去？”  
“我不知道，这里，这一切，全都不正常，”马丁狠下心来：“我要离开这里。”  
乔挡在他的车子面前，像个无法逾越的障碍，马丁把车子往后倒，直到撞上什么东西。头狠狠磕在方向盘上，他陷入了昏迷。

24

 

“名字，职业，住址。”  
“抱歉，我想不起来了。”  
在医院里，这是醒来以后第一个和他谈话的人，一个拿着本子，戴着厚厚眼镜的人。得不到答案，他离开了，留下马丁盯着天花板，百无聊赖，思索自从接手案子以后时间到底过去了多久。  
这样的生活持续下去，直到马丁想起一件完全微不足道的小事，凶案发生的那天早上的事。那一天，从早报会上出来，他们走向停车场。  
“这些女人全都长得一样，”拉斯特一边走向车子，一边思考，他习惯这样：“同样的发色，同样的瞳色，同样的经历和身高。就连她们的高跟鞋都是同一款式。她们的生活他妈的全都像是一个模子刻出来的，这绝对不是偶然。”  
“你想要说什么？”  
“他把同一个人杀了三次，马蒂，”拉斯特拉开车门：“这里面有某种仪式一样的东西。”  
“你瞧，我所不能理解的是，”马丁把两手架在车盖上，望着对面的人：“他没有和其中任何一个人发生关系，但她们全都是被勒死的——我是说，这不符合侧写，他在寻找什么？我的意思是，他想要的是什么？”  
他们坐进车子里以后，拉斯特才回答这个问题。  
“某种更亲密的关系，马蒂，”他露出思考时才有的表情：“我想是这样，比性还要亲密。”  
“比如什么？”  
“谋杀。”拉斯特简短地说。

25

马丁放轻脚步，离乔的后心不到一米远的时候，他不动声色地解开枪套的搭扣，举起了枪。  
“把你的手举到我看得见的地方，”他冲乔说：“放开他。”  
“你打算朝我开枪？”乔说：“你真的分得清我们两个？万一你弄错了怎么办，马蒂？”  
“这是什么意思，”马丁感到愤怒，还有受到了侮辱：“你在谈论的是我的搭档。”  
“可怜的马蒂，”乔说：“你真的忘了你干了什么？”  
“我不知道你在谈论什么，”马丁抬高了嗓子：“拉斯特？”  
没有声音，马丁又往前走了一点，他踩到了废弃的糖果包装纸，麦秆，污渍，但仍然没有看见拉斯特，现在他和乔之间的距离已经不到二十一英寸了。马丁相信自己能扳倒他。  
“他是乔，还是拉斯特？”他对面的杂种笑了笑，但始终合拢着嘴：“好问题，马蒂。”  
“我建议你现在就停止说话，”马丁粗声粗气地说：“如果我是你的话，我早就闭嘴了。”  
“瞧，诀窍就在于，”但乔并没有：“我们其中的一个。问题在于哪一个，伙计。你问过你自己吗——你那天晚上杀掉的到底是哪一个，马蒂？”马丁猛地回过头，谷仓的门已经在他身后关上了。

 

26

镜头被一只手拉低些许，映出了一个人的整张脸。  
“我的名字是马丁，马丁·哈特，”这个人说：“听着：我认为我也许犯了谋杀罪。”  
他停顿片刻，好像在等待一个回答。  
“你认为我疯了，或是产生幻觉了，对吗？”马丁双眼直视着镜头，仿佛能透过那个小小的窗口看到另一个自己：“三个月以前，我也是这么认为的。”  
镜头猛烈地摇晃了一下，雪花占据了整个画面。  
“马蒂？”有人在叫：“马蒂——？你在和谁说话？”  
镜头下拉一瞬间，地毯，相框的一角，老照片，随后马丁的脸又回到了镜头前。“留在那儿，好吗？”他说。  
“马蒂？！你在哪儿？我告诉过你许多次了，那玩意剩下的电量不足了，马蒂？”  
画面闪烁了一下，也许持续了不到万分之一秒，随后完全变暗了。

27

马丁一路奔跑，朝大路相反的方向跑去，跑向密林。他没向后看，哪怕他回头，唯一跟着他的恐怕也只有他自己的影子。四周黑得什么也看不见，他不停地跑，藤蔓把他绊倒了，他爬起来，来不及擦掉嘴唇边磕出的血迹，接着往前跑。他能够感觉到自己渐渐离得那所房子远了，他已经只身穿过甘蔗田，正在朝山上跑去。他周围那些作物渐渐变了，变得稀疏。抵达山坡朝南的那一面时，他停下来，双手撑在膝盖上，他抬起眼睛直勾勾地望着眼前的夜晚，好像突然失去了视力。他抹了一把额头上的汗水，舔了舔下唇，尝到了血腥味。他感觉到刺痛，这才发现自己的身体倚在铁铲上，它长锈的那一头直直插进了泥土里，铲柄上的一颗钉子把他的手指划破了皮，伤口正在渗血。他把它更深地插进土里，让它自己立着，然后直起腰来。  
距离他要去的地方还有一小半的距离，而他感觉自己已经失去了全部的体力。他的心脏疯狂地，无规则地跳动着，方才的跌倒让他的两只脚沾满了泥浆，湿嗒嗒的泥浆好像灌进了他的靴子里，使得他的两脚格外沉重。在再次出发以前，他不得不停下来，稳住呼吸。  
过了很久（但也许只是几分钟）他才踩着枯叶继续往山上攀登，月亮已经升起来了，在他的头顶，黑色的树枝把天空割裂成一张看不透的脸孔。他一步跟着一步往前走，呼吸越来越沉重，到最后，他的头脑已经变得空空荡荡，纯粹是靠着直觉找到方向。很快，他的脚下发出了奇怪的声音，他又踩了一下，发现自己正踩在一块铁板上：他到了。  
他顺时针往前走了十五米，找到了预先藏好的车子的所在地。他把防水布揭开，露出车斗。马丁凝视了一会，抱住尸体的腰，把它弄了下来，他艰难地扛着尸体往西走，就要来到斜坡了，他用防水布把尸体裹住，滚了下去。那下面全是有刺的毒芹和野兽，他们要过上一个星期才能找到这具尸体。山上有给伐木工上山的栈道，但不经过这里从那些打猎人的小屋里也看不到这块地方，除非其中一个人的狗突然起了好奇心：但他们是找不到指纹的。  
往回走的时候，马丁踉跄了一下，差点踩上那把立在原地的铁铲。他盯着它看了一会，打消了把它带回去的想法，但他需要等上一会，才能知道如何处理它：他再也没有力气了，两腿发软，手腕麻木。他靠在一棵树皮已经开始枯干脱落的橡树上，呆呆地低下头，盯视着自己的手掌。  
“没有比目睹一场谋杀更亲密的行为了，马蒂。性远远比不上。”  
他闲下来的时候，这话在他的脑海里回响。  
但这话是谁说的？马丁的回忆——像是一只嗅着自己留下的踪迹打算回家，却迷了路的麝鼠——  
“谁说的？马蒂？”他问自己：“究竟是谁说的这话？

28

“马蒂，醒醒。”  
他睁开眼睛，大口喘着气。拉斯特关切地看着他，他的一只手按在马丁的肩膀上，另一只手举着已经开了口的便携酒壶，马丁的口腔里还有威士忌的气息，他们一定给他灌了一点。  
“谁杀了她们？”拉斯特问道。  
“什么？”马丁定了定神，他一定产生了错觉。他看见的是乔，不是拉斯特，乔把一条腿踏在他的椅子上，手肘支在膝盖边沿，朝他倾着身子。他的嘴唇蠕动着，对他说话。  
“谁杀了那些女人，马蒂，”一个声音说：“谁杀了她们？”  
一个可怕的事实涌到马丁的嘴边，他下意识地看了一眼自己的右手，手上的伤口仍未愈合。  
“是我。”马丁不自觉地说。  
“谁杀死了她们，然后割下了她们的头？”  
“是我。”  
“作案用的铲子和其他工具在哪？”  
“在树林里，”马丁盯着乔的瞳孔：“我可以带你们去。”  
乔满意地点点头，他还保持着那个姿势，只是回头瞧了瞧。  
“看，我说他会想起来的。”乔说。马丁顺着他的目光往后看，但在他的身后没有别人。  
只有一面长方形的单向玻璃，透过它，马丁什么也看不见，除了他自己的面孔。

29

已经很晚了，车库里头亮着光，马丁一步一步朝里头走去，他的眼睛慢慢适应里面的黑暗以后，他看见乔跪在地上，身子挺得笔直，拉斯特站在他身后，手上的枪对准了他的头。  
“我告诉过你什么？狗娘养的？”拉斯特说：“我说，别耍花招，乔。”  
乔说：“放松（easy）。拉斯特。放松。”  
“我知道你打算干什么，乔，”拉斯特继续说：“那让我一点也不感到放松。”  
“现在我们开始真正交谈了。我在干什么？拉斯特？”  
“你打算诬陷马丁为凶手。”拉斯特说。  
“那不是很美吗，你和我，我们本来就是一体的，”乔说：“你忘了在北岸精神病院，我告诉过你的话？我们本来能够创造上帝，拉斯特。”  
“瞧，这就是问题，”拉斯特说：“在北岸精神病院的时候，我并不认为你是真的。”  
马丁觉得事情到了不得不进行干预的地步，他故意放重步子走过去，弄出点响动。然后摁亮了灯。“一切都还好吗？”突然亮起的光线使乔呻吟起来，另一位没动：“拉斯特？你需要帮忙吗？”  
拉斯特回过头，乔猛地站起来，对准他的肋下就是一拳，拉斯特闷哼了一声，转身和他扭打在一起，马丁掏出枪但无法对准其中任何一个，他们扭打得很厉害，谁也无法占上风。马丁朝天花板打了一枪，这时拉斯特的胳膊卡住了乔的脖子，他手中的匕首对准了乔的喉咙。  
“别这么做。”马丁说。  
“你打算怎么的，”刀刃对准了乔的喉咙：“开枪打我？嗯？马蒂？”  
“拉斯特，我知道你要干什么，而且你完全有理由那么干，”马丁又说了一遍：“但我要求你别那么做。”  
乔跪在地上，他竟然在笑。“做吧，”他催促：“死亡亲密多了。”  
当着马丁的面，拉斯特划开了乔的喉咙。马丁朝他开了一枪，但没有打中，他的手颤抖得太厉害了，他手上的枪掉落在地。“拉斯特。”马丁说：“我知道你是谁。”  
拉斯特掂了掂手上的枪，他摇摇头，像是不赞同马丁的话。  
“我回来三次。”他说：“第三次——也就是最后一次——你会知道我是谁。”  
他手中的枪对准了太阳穴。

 

30

“你还好吗，先生？”  
马丁眯起眼睛，他眼前晃动的光晕变成了手电筒的光线，而这光线正对准他的脸。马丁抓住说话人的手腕。  
“谋杀！”他急切地说：“就在我眼前！我相信你们已经找到他了，他在……”  
“谁被谋杀了？我应该报警吗，先生？”  
马丁往后一仰，他这才发现自己正躺在一副担架上。在西南方，停着一辆橘红色和白色的救护车，红色的警示灯从远处看像在旋转，马丁离得太远，无法听见他们的谈话内容。  
“先生？”  
马丁松开手。“发生了什么？”他说。  
“让我看看，”她对他安慰地一笑：“脑震荡，脱水，还有一点惊吓。你是否从高处掉了下来？”  
马丁的目光越过她脖子上的望远镜，落向她身后。那里除了黑夜什么也没有。“你们需要找到尸体，”他肯定地说：“两具。一个被割破了喉咙，另一个开枪打死了自己。穿透伤。一枪致命。尸体——”他比划道：“——在离这里不远的地方。我看着他干的。”  
她在本子上写着什么，好一阵子才抬起头来回答他。她那好看的面孔上出现了不协调的皱纹，笑容转向冷漠。她合上本子。  
“先生，”她严肃地告诉他：“这里除了我们以外没有其余人。除非尸体会走路，否则我看不出它们如何能离开这里。你正在经历脑震荡的后遗症，别担心，这一切都会过去的，你该好好睡上一觉。”  
“你在说什么？”马丁试着抬了抬手臂，马上遭到她目光的制止。  
“我是说，”她加重语气：“我们是独自一人。先生。”  
“我们是吗？”马丁说。  
他的目光越过树林，朝更深处望去。月光在枝叶之间明亮。

 

End.


End file.
